power_rangers_djcfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmo Royale (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 1 and also the two-parted special, Cosmo Royale: A Power Rangers Special. Transcript #1 Kwazii (narrating): '''Cosmo Royale: Part 1. '''Vrak: The rangers being stubborn to surrender to the greatest prince in the galaxy... IS DRIVING ME MAD! Captain Drake (shakes in fear): Calm down, your majesty. You'll kill them before you know it. Negaduck (shakes in fear): It'll just gonna take some time. Vrak: No more waiting, I need ACTION! Romeo (shakes in fear): But your majesty, it's not us! It’s mostly the rangers. Vrak: Well, it seems the rangers are smart. Smarter than you four! (almost burns Romeo's skin with his wings) Captain Drake (gets more shaky): Yes. We understand, your cosmic-ness. (suddenly, blue ninja robots with Japanese hats appear) Huh? (Everyone looks out the window, where they see more strange looking robots.) Arachnitor: Where are all these creeps coming from? Monster Announcer (appears in front of the crew): That would be my doing. Negaduck: Huh? Who are you? Monster Announcer: Surely you were all expecting me. My very close friend visited you a couple of weeks ago. Romeo (knows what the announcer meant while the announcer enters the base): Oh, Arcanon. Monster Announcer: Precisely. Vrak: So, you’re the one he told us about, the Brains of All one? Monster Announcer (chuckles as he speaks to Vrak): '''Allow me to introduce myself, your majesty. (introduces himself) My name... is Cosmo Royale. I see you had ranger issues, but just for the record, I would like the both of us to make deal. (There is a short silence.) '''Vrak: What sort of deal do you want? Cosmo Royale: Well it's nothing, really. We just want a team-up. Now that's something. Negaduck: What? You little twerp show some respect? Cosmo Royale: Oh, you'll get my respect soon enough. (Two chainsaw weasel monsters appear and strain Drake, Negaduck, and Romeo) Trapsaw: Everything's finally coming up, Cosmic Royalty. Ripperat: I just love ripping up a good joke! Cosmo Royale: Love my sidekicks? Trapsaw and Ripperat are good for slicing and dicing to my plan of helping you out. (Trapsaw and Ripperat throw Captain Drake, Negaduck, and Romeo to the other end of the volcano.) Now, here's the deal: you have a monster summon gate. Unless it makes more monsters, it's far useless. I can help with the summon gate... if you just let me give my respect to you. (looks out a window) We have so much to share. (chuckles) Romeo: Yeah, right. We already have our hands full. Tell us why we need some impudent little clown like you! Cosmo Royale: Because I can succeed why, six heads are better than five on the ranger problem. Arachnitor: And how is that? Cosmo Royale: While you’re busy attacking the island... I will duel away with the sappy ranger runts. But I'm not gonna do this alone. (shows Vrak a glass cage with someone inside it that makes Vrak grin) Tragedy (bangs on the class cage with an angry look on his face): Why you selfish madman of excuses! Cosmo Royale: So, your Galactic-ness, shall I scratch your back just so you can scratch mine?... Power Rangers DJC Theme Song Narrator: Transcript #2 Cosmo Royale (laughs): '''Don't worry, my little friend. Destroying the world will only hurt a little. '''Tragedy (gets shocked by thunder in the cage): Forget it, you coward! I'm not a creep like you! Cosmo Royale: Insult me all you want, but it doesn't change the fact that my Kudabots helped me find a way to reprogram you. Tragedy: '''What?! And how exactly are you gonna do that? '''Cosmo Royale: Oh, don't give me anymore ideas, Mama's Boy. With some of the Well-Key power I've been secretly draining from the purple ranger, soon you'll be fully under my command. Tragedy (angrily at Cosmo Royale): I will never give in to anyone like you! Cosmo Royale: You have no choice, you shocking bug! You can't define a Well-Key power. It is always used for both good and bad. Trust me, no one could resist their weakness when it comes to forcing anyone to do their biding. Tragedy: No way! I just quit trying to annihilate the Well-Key power! Cosmo Royale: See? Yours is already coming to the power, but don't worry about that. I'll make you reunite with your purple ranger soon enough! (laughs) Activate Neural Trans-Montego! (A kudabot activates the cage, making Tragedy scream in horror.) Trapsaw: Perfect torture, Cosmo. Ripperat: The rangers will soon meet their first match: us! Intro Transcript '''Narrator: '''Previously on Power Rangers DJC... Transcript #3 '''Captain Jake (narrating): '''Cosmo Royale: Part 2. '''Cosmo Royale: '''At last, the entire Earth has fallen against me, but it’s too bad that Trapsaw was destroyed. Do you think you can help us with that, Ripperat? '''Ripperat: '''It will be my honor. Just wait til those rangers get a taste of my chainsaws of doom! '''Brainwashed Tragedy: '''Leave that useless Vandar to me. '''Cosmo Royale: '''Excellent! (Four minutes later...) '''Kwazii: '''There's the cell. '''Vandar: '''But it's in the size of a building. How are we going to smash it? '''Skully: '''I've got this. Yellow saber and wing strike! (The building still doesn’t break.) '''Cosmo Royale (laughs at the Power Rangers DJC): '''Do you really think slicing my cage is a good idea? Aboslutely not. '''Izzy: '''It's Cosmo! '''Cosmo Royale: '''That's right. Tragedy, come fourth. '''Brainwashed Tragedy: '''Vandar, rangers, the time has come for you to meet your end. Power Rangers DJC Theme Song '''Narrator: '''Not so long ago, Disney's Most Dangerous Villains teamed up with two monsters to bring back an evil alien prince named "Vrak". Today, the evil monsters are spreading all over the world, preparing to take it over. Luckily, a new generation of heroes are able to stand in their way. They are... the Power Rangers DJC. Transcript #4 Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts